Le petit oiseau - Une nouvelle vie
by Cornelia Catalista
Summary: "Il y a fort longtemps mon époux a donné vie à 7 enfants à son image qui chérit plus que tout. L'aîné d'entre eux produit une grande et forte lignée qui se voit aujourd'hui menacé. Je veux que tu fasses disparaître l'ombre qui pèse sur eux. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi petit-oiseau ?" Ou Lorsqu'un petit oiseau voit son destin lié à celui des nains d'Erebor.
1. Petit oiseau perdu en Terre du milieu

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu que vous soyez arrivé ici par hasard ou à dessin. Cette fiction vous guidera tout au long de la quête d'Erebor au travers le regard d'un petit oiseau perdu. Un oiseau au destin surprenant et à la vie bouleversé par le choix d'une seule personne.

Comment y fera-t-elle face ? Acceptera-t-elle sa mission ou choisira-t-elle de rester en arrière ? Sera-t-elle actrice de son destin ou simple spectatrice ?

A vous de le découvrir si l'envie vous en dit. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère.

* * *

On espère tous un jour que quelque chose d'incroyable viennent bouleverser notre vie. Mettre un peu de piquant dans le quotidien sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que ça pourrait signifier. Sans se rendre compte que certaine chose nous bouleverse plus que ce que nous avions pus imaginer. Sans se rendre compte de la valeur de ce que nous avons. Sans nous rendre compte de l'équilibre fragile de ce que nous avons. Un équilibre qui peut se voir littéralement balayé sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Et il ne nous reste alors plus qu'à espérer pouvoir se relever et trouver la force de faire face à tous ce changement.

C'est à ce genre de changement qu'une jeune-femme se trouve confronter. Aujourd'hui les routes de bitumes qu'elle foulait chaque jour ont laissé place à des chemins de terre. Les grattes ciels et les maisons de pierre qui la surplombaient ont cédé leur place à l'ombre d'arbre tutoyant le ciel. Tous ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent connu semblait avoir disparu. Elle avait si longtemps souhaité un peu de changement mais aujourd'hui elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du souhaiter aussi fort.

Voilà une semaine environ qu'elle marche seule sur ces terres boueuses sans aucune compagnie. Sans jamais voir personne et la solitude commence à lui pesé, elle qui avait toujours crains la solitude. Le silence la rendait nerveuse, les bruits dans les forets lui glacé le sang et les ombres dans la nuit l'empêcher de fermer l'œil. Garder son calme et marcher pour survivre. Elle savait consciente qu'elle devait rester calme si elle voulait survivre mais la fatigue, le manque de nourriture et la peur l'affaiblissaient. Mais le pire dans tous cela était le manque de réponse. Elle avait besoin de réponse car l'ignorance la tuerait bien plus qu'autre chose.

L'ignorance et le silence pèsent sur sa conscience. C'est comme si le silence devenait assourdissant, comme si toutes les questions qu'elle se pose étaient sans réponse. Alors assise, seule, devant un petit foyer c'est comme si elle était perdu dans un autre monde. Réfugier dans son esprit, elle a presque l'impression d'être chez elle. Rien n'a d'importance. Rien pas même les vibrations de l'écorce et cet étrange regard.

Deux orbes verts se dessinent sur l'écorce sombre d'un grand cerisier, l'écorce s'étend et une silhouette au teint rose se dessine dans l'obscurité irradiant d'une douce lumière. La forme s'étend, se détache de l'arbre pour prendre petit à petit une apparence plus humaine. Deux pieds se posent sur le sol délicatement et la silhouette se détache totalement de l'arbre. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, surnaturel cerclé d'or se plante dans ceux de la jeune-femme qui l'observe médusée, tétanisée. Une femme à la peau rosée semblable à une douce écorce, à la chevelure rose-orangé surmonté d'une grande couronne de fleur de cerisier et aux regards le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu venait tous juste de sortir d'un arbre.

« N'ait pas peur petit-oiseau. » Sa voix douce et chantante semble avoir fait taire tout bruit aux alentours plongeant la petite clairière dans un silence apaisant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Tremblante, faible, à peine un murmure mais pourtant pleine d'espoir. Cette étrange femme est le premier être vivant qu'elle voit depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité. La femme arbre se rapproche toujours plus jusqu'à tendre sa main vers la jeune-femme caressant doucement sa joue sans qu'elle ne face ne serait-ce que mine de s'éloigner. Perdu, hypnotisé par ses yeux si chaleureux.

« Je suis celle qui t'as amené ici. » Une révélation faisant l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à la jeune-femme qui s'éloigne brusquement. « N'ait pas peur petit-oiseau, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Vous m'avez arraché à ma maison. A ma famille et je devrais vous faire confiance ? » Comment cette inconnu peut-elle ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle allait faire confiance à celle qui l'avait arraché à sa famille ? A celle qui l'a laissé erré sans but dans la nature ? « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance petit-oiseau. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir est pourquoi tu es ici. » Un tendre sourire rassurant, un doux regard et des gestes tendres. « J'ai besoin de ton aide petit-oiseau, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

L'aider ? Comment peut-elle envisager aider celle qui à bouleverser sa vie ? Et pourtant, pourtant il y a une telle urgence, une telle peur dans son regard tendre et doux qu'elle se surprend à vouloir savoir ce qui peut mettre cette femme si sur d'elle, si belle dans une telle inquiétude. De plus dans ce genre de cas accomplir la prétendue raison de sa présence en un tel lieu n'est-ce pas le seul moyen pour rentrer chez soi.

« Si je le fais, je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? Je n'aurais plus à errer dans la nature ? » Un tel espoir fait se tendre la femme arbre et la parfaite façade qu'est son visage se brise un instant. Un instant si court qu'à peine perceptible. La jeune-femme ne le discerne pas, perdu dans un sentiment d'espérance.

« Quand tous cela sera fini le seul endroit où tu auras à errer sera chez toi avec ta famille. » Son sourire sincère ne semble que vérité et le cœur blessé de la jeune-femme se laisse volonté avoir. « Maintenant tu dois m'écouter attentivement. Ce que j'ai à te dire, les choix que tu feras pourraient sauver beaucoup de vie. »

Sauver des vies ? Comment peut-on placer autant de poids sur ses épaules alors qu'elle est tellement désemparée. A peine capable de comprendre comment s'occuper de sa propre vie.

« Mon époux est un grand homme, fier et têtu. Sa fierté et son honneur l'empêche de faire ce que son cœur lui hurle pourtant. » Un sourire nostalgique ourle ses lèvres rosé. « Il y a fort longtemps maintenant, des âges pour être exacte, il a donné vie à ses enfants. 7 enfants forts et robustes à qui il apprit tous ce qu'il sait. L'aîné d'entre eux produit une grande et forte lignée, une lignée qui se voit aujourd'hui menacé. Une lignée pour laquelle je suis prête à risquer la colère de mon époux. Cette lignée m'est précieuse car elle ait également la mienne et je veux que toi, petit-oiseau, tu les protège de cette menace. Je veux que tu fasses disparaître l'ombre qui pèse sur eux. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

« Comment ? Comment puis-je faire ça alors que je ne sais même pas comment prendre soin de moi ? »

« Pour cela tu auras un guide et le moment venu, tu sera prête ». Une nouvelle fois la peau douce et fruité touche celle de la jeune-femme dans une tendre caresse. Presque maternelle. « Mon ami ne devrait plus tarder à te trouver. » Elle s'éloigne doucement, se refondant une nouvelle fois petit à petit dans l'arbre dont elle était sortie. « Et surtout ait confiance en toi petit-oiseau. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule, je veille sur toi. »

Les yeux se referment et le silence reprend ses droits. De nouveau seul avec ses pensés, le silence seulement rompu par le crépissement du feu. Elle espère que son « guide » ne tardera pas à venir.

Son guide, elle l'a imaginé de nombreuse manière possible mais en aucun cas elle n'était préparé à ce qui se présente à elle. Un homme plus grand qu'elle vêtu de brun, un chapeau marron au bord remonté. Des cheveux hirsute, fiente d'oiseau séché sur le côté, un barbe pas dans un meilleur état et dans sa main un bâton de bois avec une pierre bleu.

« C'est toi ? Tu es le petit-oiseau ? Vas-tu t'envoler ou me suivre ? Tu dois me suivre, on m'a demandé de te former, de t'apprendre ce que je connais. » Son débit de parole est rapide et insensé. Elle ne comprend que la moitié de ce qu'il lui dit et pourtant. Pourtant elle l'aime bien, attendrit par son côté déjanté et un peu fou. Leur cohabitation allait être intéressante.

* * *

Alors verdict ? J'attend votre retour sur ce premier chapitre avec impatience, n'hésiter pas à me dire si une suite vous intéresserez. Gros bisous à tous !


	2. Petit oiseau prend son envol

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu si il s'agit de votre première visite et sinon bon retour. Je suis heureuse que votre recherche de lecture vous ai conduit jusque ici et j'espère que cela sera une bonne découverte pour vous.

Soyez prêt à suivre mon petit-oiseau car aujourd'hui elle prend son envol, nouvelles rencontres et nouvelles aventures sont à prévoir. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire je vous laisse le découvrir mais avant je tiens à remercier Adrielle-Black pour son commentaire qui ma fait chaud au coeur. Ton commentaire est une réelle motivation pour moi et je tiens de ce fait à te dédier ce chapitre. Puisse-t-il répondre à tes attentes.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Leur cohabitation allait être intéressante.

« Oh Radagaste regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Un immense sourire aux lèvres la jeune-femme entre telle une tornade dans la maison de bois et de feuille du magicien brun. « Penses-tu que cela signifie que des fées vivent à proximités ? Peut-être pourrions-nous leur construire une petite hutte ? »

Radagaste sourit tendrement en voyant sa nouvelle amie babillait joyeusement serrant entre ses mains une sorte de petit nid décoré de fleur séché. Une nouvelle amie qui s'était plié à son mode de vie et à ses folies sans poser de question. Souriant de ses divagations, s'amusant de ses folies et riant de ses drôleries. Elle l'avait accepté sans compromis et il avait trouvé tous cela incroyablement apaisant. Il aime ce petit-oiseau tombé loin du nid et c'est fait un devoir de lui apprendre tous ce qu'il connait. Survivre dans la nature, soignée les blessures mineurs, évoluer dans la nature et même le langage des oiseaux.

« Un petit-oiseau doit pouvoir parler avec les oiseaux. Et un jour peut-être volera-t-il parmi les nuages. »

« Cela ne fera-t-il pas de moi une fée ? » La question pleine de naïveté avait beaucoup amusé Radagaste qui y avait répondu avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Tu as de beaucoup trop petites oreilles pour être une fée. » Explication jugé suffisante et acceptable par la jeune-femme. Le débat s'était terminé ainsi.

Elle avait vite pris des habitudes, s'enfermant dans une routine rassurante jusqu'à ce que finalement quelque chose d'inhabituel vienne la tourmenter. Chaque nuit était emplis d'étrange songe. La première fois elle avait vu une grande montagne dans l'horizon, couverte en son sommet d'un manteau de nuage. Puis elle s'approche, découvrant, explorant une ville d'or et d'argent. Des gens heureux, épanouis et fier. Puis elle voyait cette famille, suivait leur quotidien. Un roi, son fils et ses petits-enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Elle les voit grandir puis le fils cadet meurt, le grand-père sombre. La vie continue jusqu'à ce que tous s'écroule. Les murs tremblent, la panique enfle et le feu jaillit. La mort déployer ses ailes. Et se réveille alors en sursaut encore hanté par les cris de douleur et de peur des habitants de la montagne.

« Encore un mauvais rêve petit-oiseau ? » Radagaste est inquiet pour sa jeune-amie. Il sait ce que représentent ces visions mais il aimerait tant pouvoir la protéger des épreuves qui l'attendaient.

« Oui. Mais les choses changent Radagaste. Je crois…. Je crois que je vais devoir partir. Quelque chose me pousse à me diriger vers l'Est et je suis terrifiée. » Et elle l'était, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. « Je dois sauver cet homme et sa famille, celui de ma vision, mais comment ? Je ne connais rien de ce monde. »

« Ai confiance en toi mon enfant. » Le magicien la fixe de son regard incroyablement lucide pour une fois. « Ai confiance en celle que tu es car n'importe qui aura la chance de t'avoir à ses côté. Tu es juste, loyale et plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tu es celle qui a été choisi pour cette mission et tu es celle qui réussira. » La conviction du magicien fait sourire la jeune-femme qui prend l'homme étrange dans ses bras.

« Je vais devoir partir alors. Je vais accomplir ce que j'ai à faire puis je reprendrais ma vie mais…. Mais jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je te suis tellement reconnaissante pour tous ce que tu m'as appris. Pour le toit que tu m'as offert et l'amitié, le réconfort que tu m'as apporté.»

Il existe des amitiés qui prennent des années à se construire, auxquelles il faut du temps pour s'épanouir et se solidifier tandis que d'autre se tissent en un instant. C'est ce genre d'amitié qui lie désormais Radagaste le brun, magicien solitaire, et son petit-oiseau. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublieraient jamais leur moment partager et leur amitié pourrait ne jamais cesser.

Depuis qu'elle a passé ce dernier mois avec Radagaste l'ombre des arbres, les murmures sauvages et le silence ne l'inquiète plus. Au contraire elle trouve dans ce silence un sentiment d'apaisement. Chaque bruissement du vent, chaque vibration de l'air, tous lui est familier. Elle les comprend comme si s'était des murmures familiers, des amis chuchotant à ses oreilles. Ce n'est donc plus une petite créature effrayé qui foule le sol de la forêt mais une jeune-femme souriante et déterminé. Désormais elle savait où elle allait et pourquoi. En partie du moins.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » Une voix forte et rocailleuse brise le silence qui s'était installé dans le groupe d'homme. Suite à sa déclaration tous prête une oreille attentive et dans le silence ambiant une voix leur parviens. Une voix assez forte mais douce semble chanter mais nul ne peut comprendre les paroles. « Ca se rapproche. »

Des armes sortent de leurs étuis, carquois et fourreau prêt au combat. Quelque soit la menace ils étaient prêt à l'accueillir. 15 regards se posent alors sur une jeune-femme chantonnant joyeusement. Cette dernière se stoppe tous de fois lorsqu'elle se rend compte de la présence étrangère sur son chemin. Ses yeux bleu-gris s'écarquille alors et son regard fait la navette entre chaque personne présence. 13 hommes de sa taille armé jusqu'aux dents, un autre plus petit avec les plus grands pieds qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et un homme immense, plus encore que Radagaste. Un homme avec un bâton similaire à celui de son sorcier.

« Gandalf le gris ? » Radagaste l'avait prévenu que sa route la mènerait sans doute à le croiser. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« En effet jeune-fille tel est mon nom. » Le sorcier sourit à la jeune-femme faisant signe au nain de baisser leur armes. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Radagaste m'appel petit-oiseau mais pour vous, Cornelia devrait faire l'affaire. » Son sourire confiant et sa bonne-humeur semble incroyablement déplacer dans l'atmosphère grise qui entoure la compagnie depuis quelques jours maintenant. « Il m'a dit que ma route croiserait la votre. »

« Radagaste est une personnage des plus surprenant, si je puis dire, et je ne savais pas qu'il avait une amie tel que vous. »

« Telle que moi ? Comment dois-je le prendre ? » Elle arque un sourcil et dévisage le magicien les bras croisés. Ce dernier se racle la gorge apparemment gêné. « Radagaste est un homme certes surprenant mais ne vous méprenez pas. Il vaut sans doute beaucoup plus que vous alors à l'avenir si nos chemins se recroisent veillé à prendre garde à votre jugement à son encontre. » Son regard s'est fait de glace et la menace est assez sérieuse. « Lui qui pourtant ne tarissait pas d'éloge à votre égards. A croire que la fiction dépasse toujours la réalité. » Cornelia détestait que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis et le sous-entendu sur le caractère particulier de Radagaste ne lui à pas échappé. « Sur ce, ce fut un plaisir. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage où que celui-ci vous mène. Messieurs. »

Et sans un regard de plus à la compagnie elle reprend sa route toujours plus à l'Est. Elle devait atteindre l'Est rapidement. Plus vite elle le ferait, plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle.

« Attendez ! » L'ordre claquant dans l'air l'arrête et son regard se pose dans celui bleu d'un grand homme, nain, Radagaste a dit qu'elle appartenait au peuple nain. Un homme à l'apparence familière. « Qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait, seule, dans les terres sauvages ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une compagnie de 13 nains, un magicien et…. Excusez-moi mais je crains ne pas connaître la race à laquelle vous appartenez monsieur. » Son sourire sincère fait rougir la petite créature aux cheveux bouclés.

« Un hobbit. Je suis un hobbit, mademoiselle».

« Oh oui j'en ai entendu parler. On dit que dans votre sang coule la magie des fées et que malgré l'oisiveté dans lequel leur descendant on choisi de vivre, le courage et le sens de l'aventure résonne toujours dans leur cœur. » Un sourire tendre apparait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dévisage la petite créature aux cheveux brun-miel bouclé et aux yeux vert. « Et il semblerait que cet héritage soit toujours vivace dans votre cœur si je me fis à votre présence ici. Soyez fier de qui vous êtes et ayez fois en vous car si il y a une chose que j'ai appris c'est que c'est souvent de ce que l'on attend le moins que vienne les plus belle surprise. » Un raclement de gorge attire une nouvelle fois son attention, quittant le hobbit émut des yeux. « Oui ? »

« Je vous ais posé une question jeune-fille. » Le regard bleu est orageux, vexé d'avoir été ignoré.

« Et j'y ai répondu. Si la réponse ne vous convient pas cela n'est en aucun cas mon problème. Maintenant je dois y aller, les nuits ne sont pas sur dans le coin et je tiens à rejoindre un abri rapidement. » Elle n'apprécie pas le côté condescendant de l'homme face à elle et se sentiment de déjà-vu la met étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Attendez jeune-fille. Vous ne pouvez voyager seule. » Le vieux nain à la barbe blanche intervient sentant la tension monter entre leur chef et la jeune-femme.

« Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti ces dernières semaines. » Dernières semaines ? La révélation fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la compagnie et pourquoi ? Parce que pour eux, le fait qu'elle soit une femme fait d'elle une petite chose fragile incapable de se débrouiller seule ? Elle refusait et en voyant le feu dans son regard le vieux nain se dit qu'il l'a vexé. « Je suis touché par votre considération mais je suis une grande fille, je veille sur moi seule et avec talent. »

« Je n'en doute pas jeune-fille mais il serait inconsidéré de notre part de laissé une jeune-fille voyager seule en Terre-Sauvage. Surtout lorsqu'elle semble se diriger dans la même direction que nous. » Avec un sourire bienveillant. « Alors dite moi jeune-fille où allez-vous ? »

« Ne serait-ce pas bien plus inconsidéré de ma part de révéler mes plan à de parfait inconnus ? » Mais à peine ces mots ont-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'une douce voix résonne dans sa tête. « _Va avec eux petit-oiseau. Vas et fait face à ton destin »_ Elle ferme un instant les yeux pour finalement les rouvrir, si tel est la volonté de la femme-arbre… « Toute fois que serait la vie si on ne faisait que des choses prudente ? Je vais à l'Est. LackTown est ma destination pour le moment. »

Et sans surprise c'est également la destination de l'étrange compagnie. Sans surprise vraiment ? Elle finissait par croire que rien n'arrive par hasard. Qu'elle est juste un pion dans le jeu de la femme-arbre.

* * *

Alors bon ou mauvais voyage ? Bon j'espère et j'espère également vous retrouvez dans la suite des aventures de mon petit-oiseau. A très bientôt j'espère.


	3. Petit oiseau met les points sur les I

Alors qu'aujourd'hui s'ouvre la seconde case du calendrier de l'avant je vous propose de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre des aventure de mon petit oiseau. Une ambiance aussi froide que le manteau blanc ayant recouvert nos jardins va bientôt s'abattre sur la compagnie des nains. Peut être devraient-ils prendre garde à ne pas mettre un oiseau en colère.

Un grand merci à Adrielle-Black, fidèle lectrice jusqu'à présent avec toujours une note d'encouragement. Ce sont tes gentilles paroles qui me poussent à continuer cette publication. J'espère que tu appréciera également dans ce chapitre le caractère de Cornelia et que la suite de ces fictions te plaira. Un grand merci à toi de me lire sans faute à chaque publication.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, puisse ce chapitre être à votre gout.

* * *

« Alors dites moi Cornelia qu'est-ce qui vous a bien pus conduire une jeune-fille jusqu'à Radagaste le brun ? » La question avait taraudé Gandalf toute la journée, profitant donc de leur pause pour la nuit afin d'assouvir sa curiosité il pose sa question. Question sans nul doute prémisse de nombreuses autres. Une étrange aura entoure cette jeune-femme.

« Oh c'est toute une histoire et j'ai bien peur que vous ne réussissiez guère à me croire. Moi-même je me demande encore si tous ceci est bien réel. »

« Voilà qui éveille ma curiosité. » La sienne et celle de toute les personnes présente autour du feu.

« Ne profitez donc vous pas de suffisamment d'aventure magicien ? Les miennes ont donc tant d'attrait ? Vous me flattez. » Plongeant son regard dans le balais des flammes, elle se met à raconter son histoire d'une voix lointaine. « Il y a de cela 2 mois environs je vivais une vie parfaitement normale au sein d'une famille aimante et mon futur était plutôt bien défini mais comme tous je rêvais d'aventure et d'un peu de piquant à ajouter à mon quotidien. J'ai depuis compris le risque de formuler de tel rêve. Ils sont assez frappants lorsque vous vous réveillez perdu au milieu de nulle part, seule et désemparé. Arraché à votre famille et à tous ce que vous avez jusqu'alors connu. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je devine que vous l'avez deviné. Il n'a fallu à Radagaste que peu de temps pour comprendre mais peut être est-il plus perspicace et sensible à la magie que vous ne l'êtes ? » Elle sait que sont comportement est puéril mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. De plus Gandalf n'a pas à savoir que Radagaste a eu un petit coup de pouce. « Il est devenu mon guide dans ce monde, celui qui devait me préparer à accomplir la mission que la femme-arbre, ou Yavanna comme il l'appel, m'a confié. » Des allaitements surpris suivent sa déclaration. « Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais où je vais et je sais pourquoi. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire avec ou sans votre aide. Je n'attends rien de ce monde, pas alors qu'il m'a tous pris mais j'ose espérer que là où vos dieux sont égoïste, il y a dans vos cœurs suffisamment de compassion pour comprendre que je ne veux rien de plus que retrouver les miens. Pour ce faire je dois remplir une mission et il semblerait que nos routes soient liés pour un moment alors je ne vous demande qu'une chose, ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin. »

Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la Comté, un endroit tranquille et routinier. Personne ne partait à l'aventure et il n'y avait rien de plus important pour eux que respecter les convenances. Peuple pacifique, jamais ils n'auraient osé défier si ouvertement quelqu'un et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Il ne sait pas d'où lui viennent une telle force et une telle détermination mais il est bien heureux que quelqu'un soit près à remettre les nains à leurs places. Il en apprécie certain, là n'est pas la question, mais nombreux sont ceux qui le prenne pour un incapable, un fardeau et ce rit de lui. Lui qui à quitté sa maison pour les aidés à retrouver la leur.

« Mademoiselle Cornelia ? » Il s'était discrètement approché d'elle au cours de leur marche, hésitant un moment à déranger la jeune-femme dans son observation du ciel.

« Oh monsieur le hobbit. » Son grand sourire fait se détendre le hobbit. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai sourire. « Mais je suppose que vous avez un autre nom…. »

« Bilbo Baggins. »

« Ravis de faire votre connaissance monsieur Baggins. Où puis-je vous appelé Bilbo ? Ainsi vous m'appellerez Cornelia. Je trouve cela bien plus agréable et si nous avons à voyagé ensemble autant être ami vous ne croyez pas ? » Elle est assez anxieuse, même si sont sourire ne laisse rien paraître, un ami lui ferait le plus grand bien. Surtout au vu de l'animosité de certains nains à son encontre.

« Je crois qu'une amie me ferait le plus grand bien Cornelia. » En rient joyeusement. « Il semblerait que ni vous, ni moi ne faisons grande impression aux nains. »

« J'ai appris il y a longtemps à ne pas me soucier de ce que le reste du monde pense de moi. » Son air lointain et son léger sourire la laisse pensée qu'elle rêve à de vieux souvenirs. « La seule opinion qui compte est la votre et les seuls avis dont vous avez besoin sont ceux de votre famille et amis sincère. N'ayez crainte Bilbo un jour ils verront la personne extraordinaire que vous êtes. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant confiance en lui alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ?

« Je le vois et si ces nains ne le voient pas c'est qu'ils sont aveugles. » Le regard d'orage rencontre celui vert prairie du hobbit. « Ayez foi en vous Bilbo. Vous descendez des fées alors laissé faire la magie. » Son rire clair éclate dans l'air et fait sourire le hobbit. Il était heureux de l'avoir comme amie, et ceux malgré son comportement bien loin de celui respectable d'une femme hobbit mais à l'heure qu'il est Bilbo lui-même n'a plus rien de respectable.

« Pensez-vous que nous puissions faire confiance à cette jeune-femme ? » Gandalf quitte des yeux le duo pour le reporter sur celui froid du nain face à lui.

« Je pense que oui. Si elle a la confiance de Radagaste elle a la mienne. » Et malgré tous ce que Cornelia pouvait penser il le pensait. Oui Radagaste était excentrique mais il était aussi capable de voir au plus profond du cœur des gens. « De plus qu'aurions-nous à craindre d'une envoyée des Valars ? Dois-je vous rappelé que Yavanna est la compagne du père des nains ? »

« Alors vous croyez à son histoire ? » Lui non et il a du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse réellement y croire. Il commence à douter de la santé mentale du magicien.

« Oui j'y crois et vous devriez y croire aussi Thorin car si les Valars l'ont mise sur notre route c'est pour une raison précise. Elle pourrait très bien être d'une grande aide pour notre quête. »

« Elle ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ? Une femme qui plus est. Elle devrait être gardé en sécurité par les siens et non être trouvé à errer dans la nature. »

« Mais elle a perdu sa maison Thorin et son seul moyen de rentré chez elle est d'errer parmi nous. De plus elle a été suffisamment claire non ? Elle ne laissera personne se dresser sur son chemin. Pas même vous. »

La cohabitation avec les nains étaient assez particulière. Ils l'a traitent tous comme une enfant fragile pouvant se briser à chaque instant. Elle déteste ça plus que tout au monde mais elle fait avec pour leur bonne entente. Heureusement que Bilbo est là….

« Quelque chose ne va pas Cornelia ? »

« Ces nains vont me rendre folle Bilbo. J'en ai assez de les voir sans arrêt m'épier comme si je pouvais tomber en morceau à chaque instant sans qu'aucun ou presque ne daigne m'adresser le moindre mot. » Elle soupire fortement gardant tout de fois sa voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par les nains. « Comment avez-vous fait pour supporter tous ça tous ce temps ? »

« Oh avec moi ils ne sont pas comme ça ! » Amusé par la réaction de sa nouvelle amie. « Je pourrais disparaître qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeraient le petit doigt pour me sauver. »

« Et bien vous m'avez. Je ne serais sans doute pas d'une grande aide mais soyez certain que je volerais à votre secours. »

« Et bien avec une telle escorte qu'ai-je à craindre ? »

Les deux avaient ries complice avant que Thorin grogne ses ordres. Cornelia se retrouve donc seule avec les nains, des nains ne la laissant même pas touché à une seule brindille. Comme si elle pouvait se faire mal juste en levant le petit doigt. Elle se sentait tellement…. Elle a l'impression d'être réduite au rôle de figurante, de poupée fragile.

« Un bol jeune-fille ? » Bofur sourit à la jeune-femme en lui tendant son repas. Maintenant Bilbo un peu plus loin peut être pourrait-il discuter avec elle. « Alors dites-moi comment est votre monde ? »

« Etes-vous en train de me faire la conversation monsieur Bofur ? » Elle hausse un sourcil septique.

« J'avais espéré pouvoir discuter un peu avec vous. Faire connaissance, après tous mis à part Bilbo aucun d'entre nous n'a pus profiter de votre charmante compagnie. »

« Si vous espérez me faire céder avec des paroles enjôleuse c'est peine perdu. Si vous voulez quelque chose demandé le comme vous le feriez avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je suis peut être une femme mais j'en ai assez d'être traiter comme une petite chose fragile. » Le feu dans ses yeux fait sourire le nain.

« Dans ce cas ce sera ainsi jeune-fille. Alors dit moi Cornelia comme c'est dans ton monde ? » Le nain sourit conspirateur sa bonne humeur et sa confiance retrouvé.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? » Sa surprise est évidente mais d'un autre côté elle apprécie. Cela lui rappel son monde.

« Tu as dit comme avec les autres nains. Je fais comme avec les autres nains. » Ses yeux pétillent de malice alors que Cornelia éclate de rire. Un rire franc et sincère.

« Je crois Bofur que nous allons bien nous entendre. Alors que veux-tu savoir ? »

La jeune-femme se penche vers lui les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle et Bofur discute donc une bonne partie de la soirée en rient. Bofur écoute fasciné son histoire et ceux même si nombreux détails lui restent inconnu. Malgré cela il ne l'arrête pas, il la laisse parlé et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir touché par la jeune-femme face à lui. Son regard lointain, son air perdu et son sourire nostalgique. Sa maison lui manque.

« Mais un jour je rentrerais. Elle m'a promis qu'un jour je n'aurais plus à erré dans ce monde désespéré et seule. Un jour je retrouverais les miens, je retrouverais ma famille et ma maison. » Une grande conviction semble raisonné dans sa voix mais pourtant le nain au chapeau discerne le doute dans son regard. Cette jeune-femme est douée pour dissimuler ses émotions mais pourtant son regard ne peut mentir.

« Je n'en doute pas jeune-fille mais d'ici là, considère que nous sommes ta famille. » Bofur sourit doucement à la jeune-femme mais son sourire se transforme une mine troublée lorsqu'elle laisse échapper un rire bref et faux.

« Définit le terme famille Bofur. Dit moi si pour toi une famille s'est des gens qui t'ignore, te juge et t'enferme dans un rôle qui te déplait. » Avant que le nain ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle le coupe d'un signe de la main. « Je suis une femme, mais une femme française du XXIème siècle et je ne me suis jamais sentit à ma place dans le rôle de la délicate jouvencelle en détresse. Je porte fièrement le combat des femmes qui m'ont précédé et me complet dans le rôle de femme indépendante. Je prends soin de moi-même tout en acceptant des coups de pouces, je dis ce que je pense et je râle, je parle, je ris, je pleure parfois quand on ne me voit pas, je suis beaucoup de chose mais pas une menteuse et je ne cacherais pas celle que je suis. Radagast dit que ce monde n'est pas près pour moi mais je me refuse à changé. Ma famille, mes amis, ma vie à fait de moi celle que je suis alors soit celle pseudo-famille que tu dépeins ce fait à l'idée et accepte de me traiter comme autre chose qu'un objet décoratif, soit je finirais par disparaitre sans même un au revoir. Je ne subirais pas un sort, je ne me complairais pas dans quelque chose qui me déplait. Je suis une femme libre et indépendante, ce monde ne me changera pas. Personne ne le fera. »

Bofur à le souffle coupé par le feu dans ses yeux et les nains qui avaient tous distraitement écouté son discours se retrouve eux aussi sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle relève le visage, elle remarque leur regard et sourit ironiquement avant de se lever ayant brusquement besoin de solitude et de calme.

* * *

Et c'est terminé pour le moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de mon petit oiseau.


End file.
